Zara's Spring Break in New York
by DellishSVU
Summary: Zara's spending spring break in New York. Unknown to her, Nick (Amaro) is determined to formally introduce Amanda (Rollins). We have read meet the parents stories, will meet the kid be any easier? Rollaro uses a "dog trick" (Frannie) to ease in the process. Will it work? Rated M, which will progress to 18 as the story unfolds. FORMATTING issues. CH. 2 UP :)
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: Zara is spending Spring break in New York. Nick and Amanda takes their relationship to another level by intentionally spending time with Zara as a couple. Will it work? Will Zara like Amanda? Will she warm up to her? Rollaro uses a dog trick to ease the meet your future step on experience of Zara? Will it work? Rated M 16+ which will likely progress to 18+ as the story unfolds. **

I missed daddy. He used to visit us a whole lot in DC. I also prayed to see the end of the great mommy's house and daddy's house divide. Some prayers remain unaswered. Then mom got a job in California.

We travelled to NYC to ask Dad to join us. But it was complicated. I was in the car and I saw the whole thing. I didn't hear them talk and I hated it when my parents step away. Sure it was parent talk and they'll lever let me hear any of it. I saw his arched brows and his clenched fist, a reaction I have seen too many. A whole lot even when when we were still in New York. That was after Mommy's trip from Afghanistan. They fought a lot. I knew, I heard the hushed fights it. H - I picked some bits of it nonetheless.

Half of the kids at school are a lot like me. Nothing new I guess.

Sure he thinks I like California. The weather is fine, sunny all the time. I like our new house too, there's more room for my stuff. _Mi escuela _and adjustments to school _numero_ 3 (oh yeah 3 schools in the span of three year and did I just say I'm just seven!) had been the smoothest. Dad once said, "santa ditched his sleigh and Rudolph for of skate board. I may have adjusted to my life is CA but... It does not mean I missed him any less.

_**Spring Break in New York **_

I am thrilled counting the days thrilled to be spending spring break with Dad. Not for the love of the weather clearly. Just speding time with my Dad. My Mom will be in DC for meetings and they arranged for _abuela_ to pick me up. Daddy says we'll take a trip and he's got a surprise for me. I wonder what could that be.

And there she was standing next to Daddy wigorously wagging his cute as stepped out of grandma's house.

"Zara!" Daddy called. I ran and squeled to meet him. He beamed, "welcome back princess"

I missed his tight hug, the kind only daddy's can give. I missed everything about him. But I could not keep my eyes off the dog. Daddy must have sensed it, so he broke the tight hug and introduced a golden retriever who was just as excited to see me.

"I want you to meet Frannie Mae Zara." She leaped as a I tried to pat her head, "hey Frannie!" What a lovely surprise! To my delight I fired away loads of questions.

"When did you get a dog Dad? How old is she? I didn't know you like dogs? You never even let me have a fish or a cat at home? I remember writing down a puppy in my Christmas wishlist, not a dog."

"Whoah, all these questions in rapid succession! How about we get in the car honey we got a lot of catching up to do," Dad asked as he walked us and Frannie to the car.

She knew exactly where to sit and as Dad buckled me up. I asked again, "Dad why Frannie? Who picked that name?"

"Amanda did," Dad smiled and I swear his eyes smiled as she said her name.

"Remember her, he adds hastily when he noticed my silence, "cool girl cop I work with? We're gonna go pick her up near SVU sweetheart. Then we will all take Frannie to a dog park, the one next to an arcade you like you much. It's gonna be fun!" He announced sounding a tad too excited to the point of overselling it.

"You dogsit for your her Daddy?" I was sorta asking the obvious but I kinda have a funny feeling about where this is going. I'm seven not four. Is my Dad dating? I wanna know but I was afraid to ask.

"We work a wholelot together and she brings Frannie from time to time" he declared as he drove away from abuela's apartment building.

It was barely an answer. I wanted to prod a little more but I am not sure if I was ready for more. Good thing Frannie was there to keep me company. Somehow sensing my apprehension, her right forearm reached out as she lay her muzzle over my leg. I let her stay as I gently rubbed her goldeb back.

**_While on the Road_**

Amanda received Nick's we're on our way text 15 minutes ago. The wait feels like forever though. They've planned this out long before spring break. She looked forward to this. She knows she wants to meet Zara. She's been with Nick long enough for it. It too was simply a non-issue, meeting his kids and attempting to be a part of their lives without pretending to be thier moms is a necessary next step. But now that it's here...

Note to self, Amanda never say yes to anything that is asked of you post-coital. She unconciously bit her lip halfway through that mental note. Well it was more like something that came up, in between a series of mind numbing orgasms one lazy Sunday afternoon. She was poised to say yes (and please don't stop) when at the mercy of his loving arms. It has been more like the the squad's tighlty guard open secret (if there is such a thing). No one dared acknowledged it openly, but they too have been subtle enablers. Nick and Amanda also made sure that to maintain professional distance.

Their time together however has has evolved to a level of intimacy and intensity that she too is reluctant dismiss nor acknowledge. After getting past their bar fight slump and helping each other manage their personal dramas, here they are a year into dating and they can't seem to have enough of each other. Amanda, took a deep breath and exhaled quickly and loudly. She had to shake those sensual flashbacks off her mind. She can't possibly officially meet Zara as Nick's girlfriend wet and horny!

Right on cue, Nick's car slowly moved towards their designated meeting point. This is it, moveover meet the parents jitters, meet the daugther scare is about to take over.

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Are y'all set for the all the SVU? Thank you for the comments and PMs, much appreciated feedback. Here's the second installment. I hope to get the kids' POV better next time. Bear with my formatting issues, I am new to this platform - (not to mention my first fanfic ever, blaming the hiatus and the continuing Rollaro teasers (or lack of it) - still trying to get the hang of it. **_

_**Befriending Frannie**_

A silly grin was plastered on Dad's face. He also kept on glancing at me, checking if me and Frannie were ok. I was. Pretty much until the car slowed down. Frannie crawled towards the window. She wagged her tail with gusto. I caught a glance of my Dad. Thank God he ain't got a tail, 'cuz he would be wagging the same if he had one. They looked so hyped. But I did not share their excitement.

Then it hit me, I was about to meet Frannie's person - Amanda.

I have met her over skype. Not just once, many times over. Dad liked giving me a quick tour of the squadroom while skyping. Somehow, it always ended with "his cool cop of a friend" Amanda sweetly saying _"Hi Honey"_ or Rollins waving. Come to think of it, Dad even often asked her to help us figure out some of the answers to my homework. Again all via skype. I thought she was his go to cop because their tables were close by. With Dad and Fran now in the car, uh oh it looked like the closeness was NOT just because of the squads or the tables. For somebody who read the fabumouse adventures of Geronimo and Thea Stilton, I cannot believe I missed the hints.

Dad sensed my not so funny feeling. As he once said, he sees himself in me when my mood changes. Whatever! He parked and said, "let's wait awhile, Amanda had a quick ran to the toilet."

He turned his body towards the back seat, took my hand, kissed it gently then asked, "Are you ok princess?"

I sat still, thinking. He did not wait for my answer. With the most reassuring Daddy voice, he said, "_Hija_, you had a long and early flight _mi pricesa_, if the dog park bores you or Frannie wears you out just lemme know. Got that? You and I will drive back to _abuela_ to take a nap."

He waited for my reaction. He got none. "Fair enough?" He prodded.

"Fine Dad" I replied with a weak smile.

Fran somehow picked up the moment. She turned away from the window and stretched in a reassuring and friendly way. Dad held my hand as Fran stretched next to me. It felt nice. I am convinced, Frannie is a nice dog. Got a BIG unanswered question in my head right now though: will her person be as nice too?

_**Operation Spring Break**_

"Just so we're clear Nick, you are introducing me as a friend," declared Amanda for the nth time.

She was seated on their loveseat mindlessly watching TV while going over the spring break sched. She sensed him stepping in. And there he was, resplendent shirtless Amaro right out of the shower with nothing but a white towel wrapped around his waist down. She looked up. He glided with a seductive gait towards her.

She stopped the urge of snatching the towel off his bod. She also worked a little harder to ignore her carnal instinct that could have recklessly pounced on him right there and then. Something was up and it was THE priority.

It was the night before Zara's flight. She was ready to abstain from sex just purposes of walking Nick through Zara's spring break schedule yet again. She wanted a fool proof plan. He was amused and overwhelmed at her lover's commitment. She obsessed not only on the details, but to the overall thrust of ensuring the best interest of his child. The latest version of the spring break's line by line schedule could rival a SVU child protection operations plan. Amanda was never big on affection. The sched and her ground work for Zara's spring break however, for Nick, was a big act of love.

He also knew that she was stressing herself unnecessarily. For the past few days, Nick witnessed how her mood has shifted from the hottest child friendliest cop of the world to guarded girlfriend obsessing on getting everything right.

Nick grabbed the remote and declared, "relax _mi vida_, we had a long week with a tough case. Believe me, we're all set. Zara will warm up to you."

Then he said, "if things fail," he stopped and looked away in search of Fran, "the dog trick will take care of the rest" Nick turned off the TV as he sat at the other end of the couch.

She busied herself by looking at the schedule still seated at the far end of seat. Nick cleared his throat and playfully called her out, "Detective Rollins please..."

She dropped the line by line schedule and faced him, her back leaning against the arm and said, "we have to get this right Nick. It cannot be a traumatic spring break for Zara."

"We got it covered Amanda," Nick replied as he took her feet off the floor moving them to rest against his thighs.

He started playfully massaging her toes then said, "_first of all_, we booked a nice place at the Hamptons because you wanted time spent in a "neutral zone" and not our place. _Second of all_, you and Frannie are sharing your own room. Plus Gil is also joining us to serve as his sister's emotional cushion if needed. It's all systems go for the world's most child friendly and dog friendly family weekend with a friends and colleagues," Nick stated dramatically.

She was holding onto from releasing her precious smile, her smiling eyes said otherwise. He leaned closer to look into her deep blue eyes.

Amanda sternly ordered, "friendly behavior please and nothing more baby. No public display of affection, not around her Zara, not until she's ready."

Slowly and with the sexiest bedroom voice he could muster Nick replied, "Roger that, Chief of my heart and Captain oh Captain of my soul." .

She finally gave in. Nick successfully managed to solicit Amanda's "my man is so gonna get laid smile tonight." While maintaining eye contact she slightly tilted her head, hinting her readiness to move their foreplay to their bedroom.

He had other plans though. Zara's spring break signified a milestone in their once rocky and still complicated yet very passionate relationship. He owed her this night and all spring break nights to come, for the length she went through just to plan operation spring break. Tonight is all about her.

Nick much to Amanda's surprise shook his head. His right hand grabbed her left leg and rested it against the rail crest. While his left hand, gently pushed her back until she comfortably rested; a fluffy throw pillow was sandwiched between the sofa's arm and her head. He scooted towards her and used his both hands to undress her. She helped a little. By then she knew exactly what he was aiming for and the thought excited her. Her man was paying homage to her tonight and she deserved the attention. She closed her eyes as he slipped her PJs out of her limbs. Nick used both arms to lift her hips towards his face and she hooked her right leg over his left shoulder.

His breathing was slow and heavy. Love was in the air and it smelled sweet and musky. It was the kind that aroused his senses like no other. He kissed her pussy gently and tentatively. Amanda was ready for more. She pushed her hips further up. She wanted more.

Nick please, she begged as she bit her lip and moved her free hands to touch her breasts.

He teased her even more. Nick masterfully licked her clit coupled with quick soft bites that made her even wetter and hotter. She whimpered. He soldiered on by diving in full on, eating her all up as if his dear life depended on it For better traction, Amanda hooked her left leg over his right shoulders. Nick loved his Georgia peach to the point of addiction. He would argue that that next to drinking coffee, cunnilingus is the beneficial kind of addiction. He eagerly licked and sucked as Amanda moaned for more. Her breathing was more rugged now. Nick at this point engaged his right dirty finger; he reached for her g-spot. It was wicked move that elicited more encouraging reactions from Amanda. Her hips automatically found its rhythm that added pleasure to an already sensational experience.

Nick's eyes were closed but his all his other senses were fully stimulated. He felt his bulge, the more he sucked Amanda the more erect he become. It needed more room no thanks to the now suffocating towel that was still wrapped around it. He ignored his needs. It could wait.

She cried, "so good Amaro please suck me deep, love me, please."

As instructed he did. He sucked more with a vengeance. He worked his tongue harder as he flicked and licked harder. At this point he was just as aroused. His actions were more carnal; than cerebral; primarily driven by the strong desire to his love. She remembered being inhibited to the point of being shy when he first paid homage through this position. She has come a long way since then, just as she is close coming as he worked her with a passion.

"Nick, I'm close baby," she moaned.

Using his free left hand, he pinched her bum and spanked it,

The quick pain hurt so good. She gasped and grunted, "Officer, more please"

He paused briefly for air and went back to business. This time he focused his attention to her puffy clit. He kissed, licked and sucked alternately. Amanda who was almost in a near delirious state, ran her fingers through her hair. Her legs have weakened and she was losing her hold. She opened her eyes and Amanda watched her man on a mission with joy and pride. Nick buried between her was a sight to behold.

His dirty finger moved its way to her rim. Without warning, he forcefully thrust his finger between her bums as his tongue devoured her sweet pussy. The simultaneous action was more than enough for her explode and cum with force and abandon. He loved his how she looked at the height of orgasm.

"Niccckkkk," she screamed with great abandon. She moved up to meet Nick.

He whispered, "taste your sweet self, baby," and she did.

Her orgasm subsided as they kissed. She confessed, "I'm so sorry for acting out in that bar, baby."

"Hush now," he said, Nick leaned closer and used pressed her right point finger against her lips. "I should have known better then baby… We know better now."

I love you Nick, she whispered, so much.

Do you really love me, he asked?

She replied, "like crazy, Amaro, love you."

Then show me, said Nick.

Gladly, she cooed.

He scooped her out of the couch held her in a fireman's carry position and walked to their bedroom. Their night has just begun.

_**Hola, Zara**_

The much anticipated spring break was just beginning and Amanda was suddenly frightened. She was cool until she saw Nick's car from afar. To buy time, she headed to the nearest rest room for air. She loved Nick no doubt but is she truly ready to be women into the fabric of Amaro's colorful family life?

Her iPhone buzzed the message read, "We're here now, Manda, we cannot wait to see you."

Amanda replied, "Coming baby (no pun intended)."

_**To be continued**_


End file.
